


RWBY Drabbles

by battlebored



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlebored/pseuds/battlebored
Summary: This is a compilation of RWBY drabbles of all shapes and sizes! If you stumble upon this and want to request something, leave a comment!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated accordingly as more drabble is written. Requests are appreciated!

“Okay, but can't we just let Nora break their legs? That sounds like a perfectly sound idea to me!”

“Jaune, no!”

The road to Haven was proving to be a long and perilous one. They had set out more than half a year ago, and as time went on, they realized that going into combat completely unprepared wasn't going to cut it anymore. Time and time again, Ren and Nora had shown their prowess in working together. Comparatively, Ruby and Jaune were somewhat… Lacking, to say the least. 

“But why not?”

“Because there are times when Nora isn't going to be right at our side, Jaune.” Ruby replied in a harsher tone than she had intended. What had happened at Beacon was still fresh in Team RNJR's mind. Ruby had seen the consequences of rushing into battle without a steady plan of action first hand. Before her thoughts could drift any further towards her sister, the blond replied.

“Alright.” 

And so they planned through the night while Ren and Nora slept. They lost track of the time, and when the morning came, they were surprised to hear Nora mewling sleepily at Ren to get up. That it was time to get back on the road. The tired pair looked at each other. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
